Proving My Worth
by Cherry Romancer
Summary: PG for now. RATING WILL GO UP! Yugi's tired of Yami's constant babying. He' ready to prove to the former pharaoh that he's not as frail as he seems. Updated! (formerly called "Sans Title)
1. Default Chapter

"Sans Title"

By: Cherry Romancer

Prologue

Yami: What about that other story you started? Why don't you work on that one?

Cherry: I told everyone that I needed five reviews. I didn't get them.

Yugi: Well, if you don't get what you require, of course you're gonna move on. But what's this story about? And what does "Sans Title" mean?

Cherry: "Sans Title" translates to "HELP!! I CAN'T COME UP WITH TITLES ANYMORE!!!"

Yami: (raises an eyebrow)

Cherry: (clears throat) Anyway, I need disclaimer personnel.

Yugi: Forget it.

Yami: Ditto.

Cherry: I know. I've got someone else now. Introducing guest star Miroku!!!

Miroku: ?? How did I get here?

Yugi: Sorry about that Mister Miroku. Cherry has that strange power.

Miroku: Who is Cherry? (spots Cherry) Ah! A vision of loveliness! Miss, would you consider being the mother of my children?

Cherry: (frantic) And other guest star, Sango!!!

Miroku: S-Sango??

Sango: (wallops Miroku with her Hiraikotsu)

Cherry: Okay then, Sango, you do the disclaimer.

Sango: (confused) Okay. Cherry doesn't own anything or anyone.

Cherry: Now that we've got all that out of my system, let's get on with the story.

**LINELINELINELINELINE**

"Rain is expected for the remainder of the week, but should clear up for the weekend. Temperatures are expected to be in the. . ."

_Click._

". . . like to welcome our guest, Janet Jackson! Miss Jackson, so glad you could. . ."

_Click._

Movie.

_Click._

Soap opera.

_Click._

Kids' show.

Damn it sucked being sick!!

Yugi was currently sitting on the couch, wrapped in a nice, warm blanket, and freezing his cute little ass off despite the fever he was running. He hated being sick because right now he felt to weak to do anything besides watch TV, and there was nothing on. He was bored silly, and since it was a school day, he couldn't call anyone; they were all at school.

A familiar grumble brought him out of his mental complaining.

/I need food,/ he thought to himself, getting off the couch and dragging himself into the kitchen. While ransacking the fridge, he heard a voice in the back of his head.

Aibou? You feeling okay? came Yami's concerned mental voice. Since he had a body of his own, he was registered for school, something he thoroughly regretted whenever Yugi got sick. He had to go to school, while his Aibou stayed home, and since his grandfather was off in another city to see to some new game supplies for the shop, Yugi was at home alone. (Honestly, Yami'd wanted to call someone to care for him, but Yugi had almost become violent in his protests, absolutely refusing, point-blank, to have a babysitter.)

Yami, for the ten-millionth time, I am _not_ dying, so stop checking on me every five minutes and learn something, or I'm going to close off the mind link, and that will be that!!/ Yugi screamed, almost causing Yami to physically wince. Yugi knew he'd feel bad about being so harsh later, but he was becoming quite tired of Yami's mollycoddling. (A/n: If you don't know that word, it's a fancy term for babying someone.) Granted, he was sick, but every five minutes, literally!! Yugi could still take care of himself, and to be honest, if it wasn't for Yami's constant checking, Yugi would probably be taking a nice nap right now.

But then, it was always like this.

No matter what happened, Yami would baby him. He'd protect him from things he didn't need protecting from, and Yugi just didn't have the heart to protest most of the time. Yugi was quite sure that Yami thought he wasn't capable of taking care of himself period, and that hurt a lot.

Especially since Yugi had at some point in time fallen for the former pharaoh.

Yugi knew that the only way to get Yami to love him back was to make him realize that he didn't need to be suffocated. He honestly didn't mind Yami protecting him. It was the lengths to which Yami took in that bothered him.

But now was not the time to be thinking about it, for Yami had just started protesting Yugi's proposal to stop checking on him.

Loudly.

Yami, I'm tired of you right now!! I warned you!!/ And with that, Yugi slammed up his mental barriers. He knew that once the former pharaoh got home, he would be in for an earful about blocking Yami off, but he really just wanted to get some lunch and take a nap right now.

/Damn him. If only I could prove to him that I didn't need his constant shielding./ Yugi froze at the thought.

He was an idiot.

There, right in front of him, was the answer to his problems with Yami. He had to _prove_ he wasn't a frail piece of glass that was about to break!!

Although, he would probably prove it more effectively when he was healthy again.

**LINELINELINELINELINE**

Cherry: Hee! I was gonna make a one-shot, but in the middle of writing this, story changed itself and made material for chapters! It's alive!!!! ALIVE!!!!!!

Sango: (scared) Is she like this often?

Yami: All the damn time.

Miroku: (freaked) And I wanted her to bear my children?

Yugi: She does give off an aura of normal when you first meet her, but then she mutates.

Cherry: You know what? I need other people here!! Not just you four.

(Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Shippo all pop out of nowhere.)

Kagome: Where are we?

Cherry: In my world!!

Inu-Yasha: Who the hell are you? (bears his claws)

Miroku: Inu-Yasha, I wouldn't do that!

Cherry: Sit!

Inu-Yasha: (goes splat)

Shippo: Huh? I thought only Kagome could do that!

Cherry: (smiles sweetly at Shippo) I have special powers. Watch. (makes Shippo crayons and drawing paper)

Shippo: All right!! (draws happily)

Yugi: Remember to review! PLEASE!! You have to get us out of here!!!


	2. Chapter 1

"Proving My Worth"

Chapter One

Cherry: Hi! I'm finally updating. I am so sorry that it always takes me forever and a day to update these stories, but my monotonous life has taken away from my creativity.

Inu-Yasha? What did she say?

Yugi: She said that since she'd always bored, it's harder to write.

Inu-Yasha: Oh. Cherry, if you wouldn't mind, talk in a language I can understand.

Cherry: I'll try. Sorry about that. Anyway, in reply to the reviews:

Xamosy: Thank you for your kind words. Reviews like that are always appreciated.

KNT: Here you go! An update!

mobileholmes: I'm glad you think it's interesting. Thank you.

Akira of the Twilight: Actually, you're going to have to wait to see what Yugi's going to do. Sorry about that!

Cherry: Thanks to my reviewers! Here goes the chapter!

Yami to Yugi+Wow I'm talking+

Yugi to Yami: #Yay I'm talking back#

>private thoughts>

**LINELINELINELINELINE**

As Yugi had expected, Yami burst in the door a mere 15 minutes after school had ended. Briefly, Yugi wondered if he had cut his last class to get home.

"AIBOU!" Yami thundered.

"Hai?" came the unashamed reply. Yugi was not regretting closing his mind link for an instant. In fact, he was glad he had, because after a quick bowl of soup, he'd gotten in a nice nap. He was feeling quite a bit better after it.

"Why the hell did you close off the mind link?" Yami demanded.

"So you would leave me alone long enough for me to get some sleep. See, it's a little hard to take a nap with someone constantly pestering you in the back of your mind," Yugi answered rather irritably.

"What if something had happened to you?" Yami pointed out. His hikari gave him a rather nasty look.

"Oh yeah, I forgot how hostile pillows and blankets can be," the petite boy answered sarcastically.

"Speaking of which, why are you being to hostile?" Yami asked.

"Figure it out!" Yugi snapped before going to his room and slamming his door, leaving a very confused Egyptian behind.

"What did I do?" he yelled behind Yugi. Receiving no reply, he turned and sat on the couch, turning on the television.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Yugi was still grumbling. He had realized exactly how much Yami's babying had bugged him until just now.

"I am not helpless, I'm am not about to fall apart, and damn it, I AM NOT A BABY!" Yugi said, his voice getting progressively louder until he was screaming. He quickly silenced himself before Yami came to check on him.

"Aibou?"

Too late.

"Are you okay in there? What are you yelling about?" came Yami's worried voice.

"Get lost Yami!" Yugi yelled.

Yami stepped back from the door. +I'm going to start wondering if you're PMSing if you keep this up Aibou.+

Not the smartest remark for Yami to make.

The next thing the former pharaoh knew, he was on the ground, his head throbbing from a sound thump to the head from Yugi.

Yugi gave him the dirtiest look Yami had ever seen on his sweet little hikari's face, then slammed the door.

>Okay, I deserved that one,> Yami admitted to himself. >But what's the matter with him today? Is it his cold?> Yami considered this for a minute. >That must be it.> Satisfied, he went back downstairs.

Yugi, on the other hand, had picked up the phone and was dialing a friend's number.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hey Ryou!" Yugi said, finally feeling something besides irritation and frustration.

"Yugi! Hiya! How are you feeling?" Ryou said cheerfully.

"I'll live."

"That's good. I was trying to tell Yami that you'd be just fine, but after you closed the mind link on him, he was worried you were dying or something."

"How did you know I closed the mind link?" Yugi asked.

"Yami was complaining about it the entire day after you did," Ryou explained. "He's really protective of you."

"Too protective," Yugi grumbled, bitterness returning in full force.

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked, concerned about the sudden change in Yugi's tone.

The small teenager sighed. "Let me ask you a question. How did you get Bakura to respect you enough to let you have at least some personal space?"

"Why?"

"Because Yami's gotten too frustrating! I mean, last time I got a paper cut, he wanted to take me to the hospital!"

Ryou was honestly surprised. "Well, it might be because you get sick so often lately, Yugi," he said gently. (A/n: Does Ryou ever talk in any way besides gentle?)

"I know that my health's left something to be desired as of late, but come on! I am not a freakin' baby that needs constant care! He wanted to call a babysitter for me today!"

"A babysitter?" Ryou exclaimed. "Okay, I see your point. I'm guessing that you want to know how I earned Bakura's respect so you can earn Yami's, right?"

"Exactly."

"Unfortunately, Yugi, you earn respect in different ways from different people. And telling you how I earned Bakura's respect won't help you at all, because those two respect completely different things."

Yugi paused at this. He hadn't thought of that. Ryou was right of course. And even so, just imitating someone else's actions would earn him any real respect anyway. He'd have to think of something else.

"You're right. I'm going to have to take some time to think about this. Arigatou, Ryou," Yugi said.

"Sure."

"Oh, but one other thing."

"Nani?"

Yugi grinned cheekily. "How did you earn Bakura's respect? Just out of curiosity, because I heard the embarrassment in your voice when I brought it up!"

Ryou turned bright red. "I'm not telling you!"

"Onegai? I won't tell anyone else, I promise!"

The albino boy hesitated. "Oh, fine, but you can't tell ANYONE, and that includes Yami! I mean it!"

"I promise, I promise!"

**LINELINELINELINELINE**

Cherry: Sorry, but you're not going to find out what Ryou did just yet.

Kagome: Come on! That's not fair!

Cherry: I know but I'm not usually fair.

Yami: You can't do that! I want to know!

Shippo: Me too!

Yugi: (giggles) Sorry, but you're not finding out yet!

Yami: (whining) Aibou!

Yugi: (smiles) Forget about it for now. (leads Yami into another room) I can help you with that.

Yami: Forget what?

Inu-Yasha: Too much information.


End file.
